vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasuke Uchiha (Part II)
|-|Kid Sasuke= |-|Cursed Seal Kid Sasuke= |-|Hebi Sasuke= |-|Cursed Seal Teen Sasuke= |-|Taka Sasuke= |-|Rinnegan Sasuke = |-|Six Paths Susano'o = |-|Sasuke "The Last"= |-|Adult Sasuke= Summary Sasuke Uchiha (うちはサスケ, Uchiha Sasuke) is one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. Since his childhood, he made it his goal to exact revenge against his older brother, Itachi, who had slaughtered their entire clan. Initially a member of Konoha's Team 7, Sasuke defected from the village to obtain power from Orochimaru, and later affiliated with the Akatsuki, becoming an international criminal in the process. He later proves instrumental in ending the Fourth Shinobi World War, before finally being redeemed by his rival yet best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. After traveling as a nomadic vagabond in order to analyze the world, Sasuke returned to the village he once sought to destroy — and continued to protect it for years to come. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | At least 8-B | 8-A | 8-A | 8-A. 7-B with Kirin | 7-B with Amaterasu and Complete Susano'o | 7-B with Amaterasu and Complete Susano'o | High 6-A | Low 5-B | At least Low 5-B Name: Uchiha Sasuke Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 12-13 in Part I, 15-17 in Part II, 19 in The Last, 27 at the end of the series Classification: Missing-Nin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Electricity Manipulation, Master in Shurikenjutsu and Taijutsu, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Enhanced Sight (The Sharingan greatly enhances his vision, also allowing him to effectively keep track of swift moving objects, and can even let him see on a cellular scale), Power Mimicry (The Sharingan allows the user to copy Jutsu used by others, including combat styles), Precognition (He can predict someone's movements based on the smallest muscle tension thanks to the Sharingan), Transformation with his cursed seal, Flight with the second stage of his cursed seal, Resistance to Illusion Creation, can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage | All previous abilities enhanced, Master Swordsmanship, Illusion Creation / Mind Manipulation (Can trap people in Genjutsu without eye contact, use powerful illusions that cause intense pain, and control others with the Sharingan), Summoning (Can summon Garuda, his hawk, and snakes) | All previous abilities, Regeneration (Low-Mid) | All previous abilities aside from regeneration and his cursed seal, Fire Manipulation (Can create powerful black flames that burn anything and cannot be extinguished, with himself being the only one that can put them out), can create an ethereal warrior like creature that acts offensively and defensively | All previous abilities enhanced, Sealing, Portal Creation, Chakra Absorption, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Duplication (Can create and use shadow clones that can act as decoys and distractions, utilize his techniques, and relay their memories and experiences to him), Flight (via the Deva Path and Perfect Susano'o), Telekinesis and Gravity Manipulation (The Deva Path allows him to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces, and he create a center of gravity with Chibaku Tensei), Teleportation (Can switch his location with that of other people or objects with his Rinnegan), Possible Body Control and Technological Manipulation (The Asura Path allows the user to create additional mechanical arms and weaponry such as blades, drills, missiles and cannons), Resurrection (Can revive the dead with the Outer Path), Mind Reading and Soul Manipulation (Can read the minds of targets and extract their souls after making contact with them with the Human Path), Summoning (Can summon various animals, some of which can fly and bombard targets from above, manipulate water, continuously split into separate entities when attacked, and a demon that instantly kills targets who lie, and can keep and transfer souls with the Animal Path), and Chain Manipulation (The Rinnegan allows the user to create chakra chains that bind and restrict the power of anyone they make contact with), can see invisible beings that exist in a separate dimension Attack Potency: City Block level (Created a crater with a Katon) | At least City Block level (Stronger than before. Briefly stalemated Sakon and the Sound Four, but got stomped afterwards) | Multi-City Block level (Far stronger than before. Matched One-Tailed Naruto. Should be superior to several special jonin, such as Minato's bodyguards. Possibly scales to Butterfly Choji Akimichi, as the Curse Mark of Heaven is far superior to the Sound Four's) | Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block level in base (Fought against and traded attacks with Itachi), higher in CS2 (Should be stronger than his previous Cursed Seal transformation before the timeskip). City level with Kirin (Destroyed the Uchiha Fortress and the mountain below) | City level+ with Amaterasu (His Amaterasu was powerful enough to force the Fourth Raikage in his Lightning Armor to dodge) and Complete Susano'o (His Susano'o should be comparable to Itachi's, which Orochimaru admitted was superior to him and defeated his eight-headed snake form) | City level+ with Amaterasu and Complete Susano'o (Stronger than before) | Multi-Continent level (Destroyed Obito Uchiha's Truth-Seeking Ball alongside Naruto) | Small Planet level (Created a moon alongside Naruto) | At least Small Planet level (Stronger than before, receiving additional power-ups and absorbing the chakra of all nine Tailed Beasts) Speed: Supersonic+ (Superior to full-fledged Chunins like the Demon Brothers, also comparable to other genin such as Temari who could react to, swat away and dispel sound based attacks. Faster than Naruto in base) | Supersonic+ (Has achieved the speed of Lee without his weights, dodged a sonic blast from Zaku whilst carrying both Naruto and Sakura in CS1) | Massively Hypersonic (Considerably faster than CS2 Jirobo) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Casually blitzed Naruto from a considerable distance) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Deidara and dodged numerous point-blank explosions from his bombs) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged B's V1 Assault and the Raikage's Elbow) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Edo Itachi and SM Kabuto) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Obito) | Sub-Relativistic (His speed is comparable to Madara's CT meteors which he physically destroyed) | Sub-Relativistic (Blitzed Six Paths Bijuu Naruto) Lifting Strength: Superhuman himself, Class T+ with Susano'o Striking Strength: City Block Class (Forced Haku to dodge his kick) | At least City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class | City Class+ with Complete Susano'o | City Class+ with Complete Susano'o | Multi-Continent Class with Complete Susano'o | Small Planet Class with Perfect Susano'o | At least Small Planet Class with Perfect Susano'o Durability: City Block level | At least City Block level | Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block level (Survived some of Deidara's explosions) | City level+ with Complete Susano'o | City level+ with Complete Susano'o | Multi-Continent level with Complete Susano'o | Small Planet level with Perfect Susano'o | At least Small Planet level with Perfect Susano'o Stamina: Very high with comparatively large reserves of chakra (Fought with Kages and bodyguards, Danzo and Team Kakashi with little rest) Range: Tens of meters | Hundreds of meters with Susanoo or Kirin | Thousands of kilometers. (Non Combat) Possibly Interstellar (Created a portal to Momoshiki's planet; was also able to sense Naruto's chakra) Standard Equipment: His katana (a Chokuto) and various ninja tools. Intelligence: Has shown some cunning in battle, knowledgeable in various ninja arts, and has the ability to copy and learn new fighting styles during a battle. Weaknesses: Sasuke is somewhat overconfident, and is easy to manipulate emotionally. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''- Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye)'': The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing the user to pick up on subtle details. As the Sharingan evolves, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorise almost any technique that he or she witnesses. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. *''Sharingan Genjutsu'': Simply the use of generic genjutsu used by members of the Uchiha clan. By simply having their opponents look into their eyes, the Uchiha can lock the user within a genjutsu of their choosing. *''Susanoo Genjutsu'': Using his Sharingan, Sasuke stares at his opponent directly in the eye. Then a shadowy figure of himself appears before them forcing them under a genjutsu. An image resembling his Susanoo appears in front of the opponent and grasps them as it begins "assimilating" them into itself. This breaks the opponent's will. Afterwards, the opponent is left incapacitated. ''-Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye): ''An advanced form of the Sharingan that is acquired through the trauma experienced from the death of the person closest to the Sharingan user. Over time, use of the Mangekyō Sharingan's techniques deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness. Only by taking and transplanting the Mangekyō of another Uchiha clan member can the vision be restored, a process that results in the creation of an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Not only does this process permanently restore one's eyesight, but it also gives the person even greater power. ''- Mangekyou Sharingan'':'' Amaterasu'': Sasuke summons black fire that moves with his gaze. The flames are shown to be very resilient as they have survived complete immersion in water. It is powerful enough to smother any normal flames, and is said to burn for seven days and nights. ''- Mangekyō Sharingan'': Susanoo: The third ability granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan after awakening the abilities in both eyes. It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user. Susanoo is formed through the materialization of the user's chakra and as such differs in appearance as well as colour between users. ''- Mangekyō Sharingan: Enton (Blaze Release)'': An advanced chakra nature. Sasuke uses this technique to manipulate the unquenchable black flames of Amaterasu. *''Magatama'': Utilizing the orb in his Susanoo's third hand, Sasuke is able to rapidly produce a number of magatama projectiles, composed entirely from the black flames of Amaterasu. Upon impact, victims of this technique are forcefully thrown off their feet and quickly incinerated by the intense flames. *''Kagutsuchi'': Sasuke creates a barrier that not only shields him, but also burns and pierces any opponent that touches the flames. The technique can also be used in conjunction with his Susanoo, and its weaponry. *''Shield of Black Flames'': Sasuke manipulates the flames of Amaterasu to surround himself with a shield of black fire. ''- Katon (Fire Release)'': One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. *''Great Fireball'': A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. *''Phoenix Sage Fire'': This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra. *''Dragon Fire'': The user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object, which rushes forward in straight line catching the enemy on fire. *''Great Dragon Fire'': The user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body and changes it into a dragon-shaped fireball. The user then skilfully manipulates that great fire, and attacks their opponent. ''- Raiton (Lightning Release)'': One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased the piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness *''Chidori'': This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. *''Chidori Current'': By releasing the Chidori in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from Sasuke's entire body, allowing him to affect multiple enemies. *''Chidori Senbon'': This is one of many variations of the Chidori that uses shape transformation. It is specialised in more speed, by being transformed into countless sharp senbon, all aimed at the enemy. *''Chidori Sharp Spear'': This technique uses Shape Transformation to form the original Chidori into a spear or blade-shape, adapting it for mid-range attacks with a maximum range of about five metres. Although it's less powerful than the Chidori, its increased range means there is less of a risk to the user. *''Chidori Katana'': This technique allows Sasuke to channel the Chidori through his chokutō. This makes it unblockable as the radiating and chirping blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, their body goes numb due to an electrical current which causes the muscles to go numb, making it impossible for the opponent to move. *''Kirin'': Sasuke draws lightning directly from thunder clouds to supplement the power of his strike and controls it with chakra. However, the preparation time required also decreases the technique's efficiency; if there are no active thunder clouds the user must create them by using fire techniques to produce the necessary storm conditions. ''- Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)'': A high-speed movement technique, accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move in a short burst of enhanced speed. ''- Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)'': The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. Sasuke formerly used this technique to summon snakes (including Manda). He currently uses it to summon hawks. *''Binding Snake Glare Spell'': The user summons one or two big snakes which crawl out from one's sleeves, and coil around the enemy capturing them. This jutsu is currently unavailable to Sasuke. *''Hidden Shadow Snake Hands'': This technique allows the user to conjure snakes from their wrist or sleeve, usually after a punching motion. The snakes are used primarily to attack from a distance and, being snakes, can inflict multiple poisonous wounds on the victim's body or hold them in place. Sasuke is currently unable to use this jutsu. '- ''Rinnegan:' After receiving half of the Sage's power, Sasuke awakened the Rinnegan in his left eye. Unlike previous Rinnegan users, by only having the Rinnegan in one eye and the Mangekyō Sharingan in the other, Sasuke can use both powers simultaneously. Unique to his Rinnegan, he possesses nine tomoe identical to the Shinju and Kaguya's eye. With it, Sasuke gains the ability to touch Madara Uchiha's Chakra Disruption Blades without suffering their after effects. He is also able to see otherwise invisible targets, and moreover, has gained the ability to teleport himself and anyone near him within a limited range. Sasuke is also able to use his Chidori Sharp Spear to bisect Madara Uchiha's jinchūriki form with ease. '-Preta Path: Blocking Technique Absorption Seal:' A highly advanced sealing technique that is capable of absorbing any chakra, regardless of any shape or nature transformation, and dispersing it within one's body by spinning the chakra within one's body in the opposite direction. Should the user get close enough to grab the opponent, the barrier can absorb chakra right out of an individual's body, effectively draining them. *'Asura Path:' Grants the user the ability to augment their own body to summon mechanised armour and various ballistic and mechanical weaponry. *'Human Path:' Grants a Rinnegan user the ability to read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body. Though it provides intel by getting well guarded secrets, the technique inevitably kills the target. *'Animal Path:' Grants a Rinnegan user the ability of summoning various animals and creatures to aid it in battle. Worthy of note, summoning creatures through the Animal Path require no blood sacrifice or hand seals. *'Naraka Path:' Grants the user two main abilities: interrogation and restoration, by using the King of Hell. **To interrogate, the Naraka Path need only catch hold of a person, causing the King of Hell to appear before them. With the victim seemingly paralysed, the Naraka Path begins questioning them. **The second ability the Naraka Path possessed is the ability to repair any damage. To do so the Naraka Path has the King of Hell ingest the damaged body with its tendril-like arms into its mouth, then, after some time, the destroyed body will emerge from its mouth, completely rejuvenated. *'Deva Path:' Grants the user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people. These gravity manipulating techniques, however, cannot be performed in rapid succession; the amount of time required to recharge after use varies depending on the scale of the technique used, five seconds being the basic minimum. **'Banshō Ten'in:' is a technique that manipulates attractive force to pull matter towards the user at will. It has the same five second limit as the Shinra Tensei. It is possible to attract multiple targets at once, causing them to collide with each other. **'Shinra Tensei:' is the Deva Path's ability to manipulate repulsive force at the user's will to push matter or techniques away. **'Chibaku Tensei: is a technique which is channeled through the Deva Path. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki notoriously used it to create the moon and trap the Ten-Tails' body inside of it. Sasuke Uchiha is also capable of using this technique. He used it to hold the Bijuu in captivity. '- ''Amenotejikara: A ninjutsu using the Rinnegan received from the Sage of Six Paths. With in a certain range, the jutsu user can switch himself with the location of a target object in an instant. If the user switches himself with other objects in close-range combat, the user can evade enemy attacks in an instant, and can also attack by switching himself with a kunai or other weapon. Key: Start | Post-Chuunin Exams | Cursed Seal Level 2 | Shippuden Start | Hebi Sasuke | Taka Sasuke | EMS Sasuke | EMS Sasuke (Juugo Curse Mark and Kyuubi Cloak) | Rinnegan Sasuke | Six Paths Susano'o Note: Due to Sasuke having Itachi's eyes he should be able to replicate all of his brother's Sharingan abilities. However Sasuke has not shown any of these in combat, so it must be noted in versus matches that he is allowed to use these powers. Otherwise they are unusable. Note 2: The exact strength of Amaterasu is unknown as it has been portrayed inconsistently, but it can technically harm much stronger characters. As such, claims that it can overtax the durability of comparable characters in versus threads could be considered valid. Gallery Uchiha sasuke in the rain by ayano kelly12-d65xuxi.jpg Naruto-0.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) Naruto's Profile (Note: This was Sage Mode Naruto and Taka Sasuke) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Chi Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Illusionists Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Orphans Category:Portal Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5